objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JoeJoeTheAnimator/Spam
This is where your annoying spam goes. THAT'S IT! YOU COPIED MY RULES! I WILL BAN YOU, AND I SWITCH TO WIKIPEDIA, I WILL CREATE A PAGE ABOUT BFDI ON WIKIPEDIA. GO **** YOURSELF! Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 17:33, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Still Don't Get It... i vandalize your page next time lollleeeleleleelelelelellol Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 16:14, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Leave me alone. 'I'm loving your salt.' No matter how much you vandalize my page, it won't prove anything. Suck up to the admins and act innocent if you want. If I get blocked from this wiki, I wont care. And acting like you are an admin is against Wikia policym you aren't better yourself. WeegeeEpics (talk) 05:00, February 12, 2017 (UTC) You are DENSE Nothing ever makes sense to you because you are DENSE. You can't read. You are a sociopath. You are vandalizing my pages and you wont stop. I'm not the bad guy here, YOU are. You cant stop and you WONT stop because you don't take the time and effort to think things through. You are a dirty, despicable, despised, horrible, obnoxious, abrasive, abhorrent, detrimental, shameful, poor-excuse-for-ahuman. WeegeeEpics (talk) 17:48, February 19, 2017 (UTC) 'Shut your hypocritical mouth UP.' These were MY pages you were editing and you had no permission to do so unless they were necessary. The categories and edits are a waste of space and you need to stop vandalizing my pages. You are a very stupid INSIGNIFICANT child and you clearly need help. WeegeeEpics (talk) 03:51, February 25, 2017 (UTC) You Know What, Phuocphuc46 Is Gonna Block you! >:( LISTEN UP. Y'ou're in an "edit war" because you make it an edit war'. NLG343, does have a point. Blue Raspberry IS a Mary-Sue, but constantly making a huge buzz over it by adding fake tags doesn't make him any better. It's not his fault that he thinks Blue Raspberry is a Mary-Sue because he won 2 SEASONS. And please, stop flooding the Recent Wiki Activity with your STUPID unnecessary categories. Adding "____ Haters" or "Gross" & "Cool" categories takes up space to uncountable amounts. I don't think you even know how to make a wiki page. WeegeeEpics (talk) 22:56, April 7, 2017 (UTC) As you know (NLG343) Well, then stop being a nuisance and stop the edit war. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 14:22, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Also, I am not a vandal, also not hated by everyone. You are a 100% Liar.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 14:25, April 23, 2017 (UTC) No, I am Not Too late now, but I'll let it go this time. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 14:27, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Liar I never vadanlized your stuff. Never tainted it either. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 14:37, April 23, 2017 (UTC) You're Kidding Right. Nope.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 14:40, April 23, 2017 (UTC) It was all you # You started the edit war again. # The body was copyright. # YOU deserve another block. So don't go whining through an admin through something you are guilty about. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:18, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Nothing ever makes sense to you because you are DENSE. You can't read. You are a sociopath. You are vandalizing my pages and you wont stop. I'm not the bad guy here, YOU are. You cant stop and you WONT stop because you don't take the time and effort to think things through. You are a dirty, despicable, despised, horrible, obnoxious, abrasive, abhorrent, detrimental, shameful, poor-excuse-for-ahuman. Music Stop using music on all of your pages, now your user page seems to be like Subculture.com Ohhhh, you are now banned, haha. Get off noob Alexandra Fedorova �� �� �� 17:31, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Uhhhhh You deserve to be blocked I agree with WeegeeEpics and Firey for obvious reasons. #You vandalized many pages, which means you edited other's pages without permission. This is illegal. #You palagarizedother users and used characters from other objects, claim they you own them. #You sockpuppeted one so that you can vandalize the Firey page. He is not evil. Get it right. #And best of all, even though admins told you not to do these things, you did promise thst you wouldn't do these things anymore, yet you still did them. If I was the admin thst blocked you, I would've blocked you for 1 year. Your countless behaviors are not welcome to the wiki.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 18:07, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Fine, I'm Taking a break from the wiki because people won't stop harassing me. Nothing ever makes sense to you because you are DENSE. You can't read. You are a sociopath. You are vandalizing my pages and you wont stop. I'm not the bad guy here, YOU are. You cant stop and you WONT stop because you don't take the time and effort to think things through. You are a dirty, despicable, despised, horrible, obnoxious, abrasive, abhorrent, detrimental, shameful, poor-excuse-for-ahuman.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 20:28, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Dude, You Broke The Rules! No. But you broke many of them, even deleting messages from your talk page. Besides, you "harrased" me before.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 20:38, May 6, 2017 (UTC) You're Leaving Spam On My Talk Page. <:( How is this spam? I'm just telling the blalant truth. (I sound like good ol' Weegee over here.)--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 20:43, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I'm Taking a break from the wiki because people won't stop harassing me. Stop vandalizing my characters You're adding a gallery full of unnecessary, unrelated characters on the my pages. I go and delete them and you say that I'm the vandal. This is exactly the reason why little people like you. Kiss-up to the admins and get me banned, I don't care. Stop using the victim card you imbecile WeegeeEpics (talk) 17:36, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Doesn't Make Sense, SORRY! 17:37, February 19, 2017 (UTC)